interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Otesim lecion
8 Otesim lecion 8.1 Texte 8.1.1 Un somnie „In fact, yo havet un drolli somnie just nu,“ racontat un irlandeso. „Yo revat, que yo esset in Roma e visitat su Sanctitá, li Papa. Apen yo hat tappat sur li porta, quande il self apertet it. – „A, Pat, es it Vu, qui ha venit, o alqui altri?“ – „Advere, Vor honore, it es yo e nequi altri.“ – „Ples venir con me in li superior etage!“ il dit me. E ta esset un separat chambre, bellissim equipat, quel yo ne ha videt jamá. „Ples sider,“ dit su Sanctitá, „quo Vu vole?“ – Yo meditat durant un moment, e in fin yo dit: „Un glass de fort trinc.“ – „Deve it esser frigid o calid?“ – „Calid,“ yo respondet. E su Sanctitá departet por aportar li trinc, ma il esset absent tro long e interim yo avigilat me. Quam yo nu repenti, que yo ne hat petit le dar me it frigid.“ somnie Traum drollt drollig racontar erzählen Papa Papst apen kaum tappar klopfen honore Ehre equipar ausstatten jamá je(mals) meditar sinnen trinc Getränk departer fortgehen, abreisen interim unterdessen avigilar wecken, erwachen repentir bereuen petir bitten 8.1.2 Aforismes de Otto Weiss. Pri un cose noi omni concorda: ne existe plu abominabil erras quam tis del altres. It es sovente plu facil pardonar un injurie quel noi ha causat a un altrihom. Li opinion de mani autor es acceptat del publica – quande il self ha abandonat it ja delong. Mani nómina se idealist: proque il vole viver ne por, ma per un idé. Un conosset patriot ha dit: „Yo ne comprende que alcun hom vole nascer quam extraniano.“ On posse tacer pro divers motives: anc pro to que on have necos a dir. Homes (anc Vu ha certmen constatat it) have plu de témpore, quande illi vole alquicos de nos, quam quande noi vole alquicos de illi. A un yun mann, qui fanfaronat pri su saventies, un old mann dit: „Vu es felici, qui vive ancor in ti etá, quande on save omnicos.“ Quam inprudent it vell esser, so noi vell dir a nor conossetes: „Yo have exact tant interesse por Vos quant Vu por me.“ Quande un hom di: „Un de nos erra,“ yo save strax, quem il allude Certmen Vu conosse ti person, qui quande on parla pri un altrihom, comensa strax parlar pri se self. concordar einverstanden sein abominabil abscheulich injurie Unrecht mani manche, -r, -s extraniano Ausländer tacer schweigen fanfaronar prahlen etá Alter inprudent unvorsichtig, unklug alluder anspielen 8.1.3 Bon respondet. „Ples pardonar me, Senior,“ dit un tre serios apparent mann a un jolli hom, qui stat fumant un grand cigar sur li strada, „quant cigares Vu fuma in un die?“ „O,“ li response esset, „forsan quar o quin.“ „Quin cigares in un die fa triant quin in un semane, circa un cent quinant in un mensu, e plu quam mill ot cent in un annu. Ples supposir, que Vu vell har economisat omni ti moné, quel Vu ha espenset a tabac! Vu vell posser forsan esser li possessor de ti bell micri dom, quel Vu vide ci a levul.“ „Esque it es Vor, mi Senior?“ „O no, yo ne possede un dom.“ „Esque Vu save, de qui it es?“ „No.“ „It es mi!“ serios ernst jolli lustig fumar rauchen a levul links 8.1.4 Aforismes To quo yo time max mult, es li timore. (Montaigne.) Ti qui es fidel, conosse solmen li trivial láteres del amore. Solmen li ínfidel conosse li tragedies de it. (Wilde.) Existe international artistes qui nequande aprende un lingue perfect: illi es li nativ extranianos. (Moszkowski.) Li fanatisme es li sol fortie de vole quel anc li débiles e li íncertes posse manifestar. (Nietzsche.) Poc homes pensa, ma omnes vole haver opiniones. (Berkeley.) Un mann qui interprende viver per li favor del musas, yo vole dir, per su poetic talentes, appari me in alcun maniere quam un puella qui vive per su charmes. (Schopenhauer.) Dilettantes, dilettantes, talmen tis qui cultiva un scientie o un arte pro amore o joy pri it, pro lor delecte, es nominat con despecte de tis qui occupa se pri illi pro profit, proque les delecte solmen li moné, quel es gan’abil per to. (Schopenhauer.) In mani landes on have ti opinion: tri ásinos constitue junt un intelligent hom. Ma to es profundmen fals: pluri ásinos in concret fa li ásino in abstract, e it es un horribil animale. (Grillparzer.) Un solari systema es solmen un punctuat profil del mundan genie, ma un homan ocul es li miniatura del solari systema. (Jean Paul.) fidel treu débil schwach interprender unternehmen puella Mädchen despecte Verachtung ásino Esel constituer bilden horribil schrecklich animale Tier 8.1.5 Iguanodon Durant mi viage a Stockholm yo visitat anc li natur-historic muséo e yo esset vermen impressionat per li granditá opressiv del skelete del antediluvian iguanodon. Benque yo conosset teoricmen li dimensiones e li grandore de ti prehistoric gigant, li realitá superat omni imaginationes. Li longore del caude es tam grand, que it ne have spacie in li grand sala, ma on ha devet divider it e posir li detra-parte parallel al skelete. Su altess, li prince de S., intrat con mult grandess in li sala del iguanodon, ma bentost il esset un modest micri hom apu li coloss animalie. Un dama regardat li gigant e dit: „It es impossibil. Etsi un tal animal ha vivet, qualmen on posse saver su nómine?“ viage Reise impressionar beeindrucken diluvie Sintflut benque obgleich superar übertreffen caude Schwanz spacie Raum modest bescheiden animale Tier 8.2 Erläuterungen 8.2.1 Pronomines In den vorhergehenden Texten haben wir uns schon mit einem großen Teil der Pronomina bekannt gemacht. Wir geben hier eine vollständige Übersicht: Persönliche Pronomina yo ich tu du noi wir vu ihr, Sie (Subjekt)1 me mich, mir te dich, dir nos uns vos euch, Sie (Objekt), Ihnen il er illa sie it es illi sie (Subjekt) le ihn, ihm la sie, ihr it es les sie, ihnen (Objekt) Possessive Pronomina mi mein tu(i) dein su sein, ihr nor unser vor euer, Ihr lor ihr (Plur.) 1 In den ersten Jahren des Okzidental sagte man mi statt yo (ich, mu statt mi (mein) und vo statt vu (ihr, Sie).Reflexive Pronomina se sich Reziproke Pronomina unaltru einander Beispiele: Il da la su parol = Il da su parol a illa = Er gibt ihr sein Wort. Yo da te mi parol = Yo da mi parol a te = Ich gebe dir mein Wort. Li differentie inter me e te = Der Unterschied zwischen mir und dir. Li differentie inter mi e tui = Der Unterschied zwischen Mein und Dein. Li nores (auch li nostres) victet li vores (auch li vestres) = Die Unsrigen besiegten die Eurigen. Yo es tua e tu es mio = Ich bin dein (die deine) und du bist mein (der meine). Ples far lu tui! = Tu das Deinige! Bemerkung: Nach Präpositionen können sowohl die Subjekts- als die Objektsformen gebraucht werden, jedoch nur me und te: con me, con te, con il oder con le, con noi oder con nos usw. Demonstrative und determinative Pronomina ti der, dieser, jener tal solcher, solch ein to das, dies tis (nur Plur. subst.) tales (nur Plur. subst.) tant so viele, so Sollen „dieser“ und „jener“ unterschieden werden, so können ci (hier) und ta (dort) angehängt werden, im allgemeinen wird jedoch nur ti gebraucht. Beispiele: Ti du crayones es li mies: ti ci es curt e ti ta es long; ples prender tis. Diese zwei Bleistifte sind mein, dieser ist kurz und jener ist lang, bitte nehmen Sie diese. Il es sempre tal. Er ist immer so. Yo ama tal homes. Ich liebe solche Leute. Vu ne ama tales? Lieben Sie solche nicht? Interrogative und relative Pronomina qui? wer? quel? welcher? quo? was? quem? wen, wem? qual? was für ein? quant? wie viel(e)? Beispiele: Qui es ta? It es yo. Wer ist da?Ich bin es. De qui es ti chapel? Wessen Hut ist das? Quem tu dat li moné? Wem hast du das Geld gegeben? Quem Vu saluta? Wen grüßen Sie? Quem tu ama max mult? Wen liebst du am meisten? Quel adresse Vu have nu? Welche Adresse haben Sie jetzt? Qual es li aqua hodie, calid o frigid? Wie (beschaffen) ist das Wasser heute, warm oder kalt? Quo es to? Was ist das? Die gebräuchlichsten relativen Pronomina sind quel (Sing.) und queles (Plur.). Für Personen wird auch qui (Sing. e Plur.) und für Sachen und Abstrakta quo (Sing.) gebraucht. Beispiele: Ti qui (oder quel) es pigri, ne fa progress. Wer faul ist, macht keine Fortschritte. Beat es tis qui (oder queles) ne vide, ma támen crede. Selig sind die, die nicht sehen, und doch glauben. It es un cose quel (nicht qui) yo ne comprende. Das ist eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe. Yo ne comprendet to quo Vu dit. Ich verstand nicht, was Sie sagten. Nor lingue fa un constant progress quo (= quel fact) tre joya me. Unsere Sprache macht einen beständigen Fortschritt, was (= welche Tatsache) mich sehr freut. Qual compositor, tal musica. Wie der Komponist, so die Musik. Quant vive, tant espera. Wie lang das Leben, so lang die Hoffnung. Unbestimmte Pronomina on man self selbst li sam derselbe alquí jemand alquem (Obj.) jemanden alcun irgend ein alquó, alquicos irgend etwas quelc einige nequí (Subj.), nequem (Obj.) niemand nequó, necos nichts nequel, null kein nequal keinerlei nequant gar nicht chascun jeder omni all, -e omnicos alles, allerlei altri andere, -r altricos etwas anderes pluri mehrere mult viel(e) poc wenig(e) un poc ein wenig, etwas cert gewiss(e) un cert ein gewisser mani manche® tut ganz, all, alles tot ein ganzer -cunc (enklitisch, d. h. es belässt den Stammwortakzent, z. B. quícunc = wer immer, quélcunc = welcher immer) Beispiele: Oh hom, conosse te self! Oh, Mensch, erkenne dich selbst! In li sam témpore e in li sam loc, mi amíca. Zur selben Zeit und am selben Ort, meine Freundin. Si alcun fémina parla pri alquo, illa pensa pri alqui. Wenn irgend eine Frau über irgendc etwas spricht, denkt sie an irgend jemand. Chascun hom es forjero de su propri fortune. Jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied. Ples dar me quelc libres, yo have qulec líber hores por leer! Bitte geben Sie mir einige Bücher, ich habe etwas freie Zeit zum Lesen! Placer a omnes on ne posse, es arte, quel nequi conosse. Allen Leuten recht getan, ist eine Kunst, die niemand kann. Ja pluri annus yo vive in ti cité. Schon seit mehreren Jahren wohne ich in dieser Stadt. Il have poc espera. Er hat wenig Hoffnung. Il have un poc de espera. Er hat etwas Hoffnung. Yo conosse un cert senior Miller, ma yo ne es cert, esque il es ci. Ich kenne einen gewissen Herrn Miller, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob er hier ist. It es tut egal, esque Vu vide li tot munde, o quelc partes de it. Es ist ganz einerlei, oc Sie die ganze Welt sehen, oder nur einige Teile davon. Quicunc va venir, yo ne es in hem! Wer auch immer kommen möge, ich bin nicht zu Hause! Quocunc tu di, ples dir li veritá. Was du auch sagst, sprich die Wahrheit. Quelcunc labor vu fa, ples far it bon. Welche Arbeit ihr auch macht, macht sie gut.